Dear Diary
by BiTtEr-bEaUtY
Summary: What if Akane Tendo has a diary? And on it she writes her secrets and her love for a certain pigtailed boy... Read and find out what happens!


Chapter 1  
  
**Dear Diary  
  
**Hey! Here's a songfic I made with a friend – who is a serious **RANMA ½** addict!! : ) Here this story is made after the day that Ranma and Akane battle it out with the Martial Arts Ice skating champions. And for what? For Akane – to get her cute little "P-chan" back, and for Ranma – revenge!! If you have seen the series you'll know what I'm talking about....  
  
_--The italics are thoughts of the characters themselves...--  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters... wish I did, but I don't. So too bad... : ( And I also do not own the song used in the story... The song is sung by _Jewel _which is entitled _"Near You Always"  
_  
Anyways, on with the story!!!  
  
READ ON!!!  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
Loud voices thundered across of the halls of the Tendo residence. Loud footsteps echoed next, followed by the slamming of a door. Kasumi poked her head out the kitchen door. And found a fuming Ranma standing in the hall.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just a certain tomboy being so unappreciative!! He yelled making sure the words "tomboy" and "unappreciative" be heard loud and clear. And with that, he too stormed upstairs and into his room...  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what happened to them?" she shrugged and went back inside the kitchen.  
  
Akane slammed the door to her room. She went to the bed and plopped herself on it. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She then turned face-up on the bed. _Stupid Ranma!_ She suddenly sat up – reached into her study table and took out a small notebook. She grabbed a pen and opened the notebook. She flipped the pages -- looking for an empty page after the last entry she wrote, and began scribbling...  
  
_(Please don't say I love you) _

_(Those words touch me much too deeply)_

_ (And they make my core tremble) _

_(Don't think you realize the power you have over me)  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
What a day! Ranma – that idiot! He never thinks before he does something! He never cares about anyone nor their feelings! By the way, this day was so different. Ranma and I had a duel with the champions of Martial Arts Ice skating. We battled with this REALLY WEIRD guy who counts every girl he kisses -- and this charming little girl with an obsession with collecting objects and naming them cute names. Needless to say, we won. At the start of the duel it was quite okay. Ranma is still mad at the guy who kissed him in front of so many people. Well, not "him", his girl-half anyway. That's the reason why he accepted this duel in the first place. But, Ranma seems so different today. He shows no care for anyone before. But now, he gives me that strange look saying that he's there for me and even shows that he wants me to trust him. There's something really surprising he did for me today. I didn't expect him to do such things for me. This unlikely pair, the Martial Arts Skating Champions that is, performed this spectacular move which makes ice skating couples break up after the move. It's a test of the "trust" between couples... I didn't think he'll ever let me go even though I told him to. We both got thrown to the wall; I didn't get hurt, because he protected me. He was seriously hurt -- when his body slammed on the wall blocking mine. Although he was seriously hurt, he still stood up. I didn't let him go, but he still insisted. He can really be stubborn sometimes. Oh, by the way, that ice skating creep tried to kiss me, but Ranma stopped him. He has this obsession to kiss as many girls as he can. I was so ashamed when Ranma shouted and told everybody that I was his fiancée. He also announced that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me. I was really shocked at what he told the people. I didn't realize that Ranma would be able to do such a thing. I guess I really don't know him that well. But that strange look he gave me made me realize that he cares for me. I really don't know what he feels for me. He doesn't know what I really feel, and neither do I. Do I only care for him or do I already love him? Help me diary, I'm so confused...  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
_(And please don't come so close) _

_(It just makes me want to make you near me always)  
_  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She put the pen down and closed the notebook as well. "Ranma you idiot!!" she said before collapsing back on the bed.  
  
_(Please don't kiss me so sweet) _

_(It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow)_

_ (And please don't touch me like that) _

_(Makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow)  
_  
A few minutes later a soft knock came at the door. "Akane?" came Kasumi's voice...  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dinner is ready..."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming down. Thanks sis..." she stood up and made her way through the door. She frowned – remembering that in going down she'd have to face Ranma again. But, she knew she had no other choice... "Ok, let's get this over with..." she mumbled as she was making her way down the stairs...  
  
_(Please don't look at me like that) _

_(It just makes me want to make you near me always)  
_  
Dinner as usual was the same scenario as always. With Ranma and his dad fighting over the food – dinner was no peaceful event. They were always bickering over who gets this piece and that. She kept her mouth shut all through the meal, and as soon as she had finished she slammed her bowl on the dinner table and stood up...  
  
"I'm done. Thank you for the delicious meal." And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
Ranma looked up from his meal momentarily and muttered "What's the matter with her?!" he shrugged and turned back to his meal...  
  
Meanwhile, Akane had gone back in a hurry to her room. She closed the door behind her, and leaned back on it. She sighed – relieved that that horrible ordeal was over. She was now safely back in her haven – her room... She shook her head and went to her study table. She then grabbed the notebook that was lying on the bed and hid it in its place on the table. She then rested her head on her arms that were both lying on the table.  
  
_(Please don't send me flowers)_

_ (They only whisper the sweet things you'd say) _

_(Don't try to understand me) _

_(Your hands already know too much anyway)  
_  
"Oi! Akane!"  
  
She looked up -- surprised. Ranma was sitting on her windowsill. _Ugh! What now?!_ she thought miserably...  
  
"What is it?!" she asked, irritated that Ranma was disturbing her at this time and at the same time fidgeting because of his presence...  
  
_(It just makes me want to make you near me always)  
_  
"Well, umm..." he stuttered. He scratched his head and looked to be nervous...  
  
"Well, I was just going to ask what happened to you during dinner. You bolted right out of the room. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, that... Nothing happened, really... " she muttered weakly  
  
"Hmm... I don't believe you..."  
  
"Then don't! Besides, why would you even care?!" Akane sharply retorted  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes... "If I knew you'd treat me this way, I shouldn't have come up here... It was a waste of time!!" Ranma said while turning to leave  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He turned to Akane, and arched a brow... "hmm?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry... It's just that I'm really worn out... I hope you understand" she muttered weakly  
  
"Yeah, I understand... It's really been a tiring day..."  
  
"So... ummm.... I've been wondering... Did you really mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"What? What did I say..."  
  
"Whe--, when you said that you wouldn't let anyone harm me... When you said that you'd protect me..." she said trying hard to contain the blush that was creeping on her cheeks...  
  
_(And when you look in my eyes) _

_(Please know my heart is in your hands)  
_  
"Cha! Why would I protect a tomboyish, non-cute girl like YOU?" he said  
  
"Oh..." she said rather weakly... She glanced and down and sighed... _I was right... He didn't_ _mean it at all... It was foolish of me to have believed him..._ she thought sadly.  
  
He looked at Akane, and he was surprised that she didn't react... She had her head bowed and she sighed...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
_(It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms)  
_  
She glanced up, and looked at the person who spoke... "What?"  
  
He looked at her, and their eyes met... He held her gaze, and looked deep into her eyes...  
  
"Yes... I meant it... I wouldn't let anyone touch you, not now – not ever... Remember, you are my fiancée – even though our parents decided that..." he said smiling...  
  
_(You have complete power over me)  
_  
She could hardly believe her ears. Could it be true that this insensitive prick could openly declare that he was going to protect her? And for once, he seemed okay with the fact that they were engaged...  
  
_(Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth)_

_ (And it makes me want to make you near me always)  
_  
They were like that for a few seconds and neither of them noticed a certain black-haired boy peeping inside...  
  
Ryoga had been walking in the hall... He stopped in front of Akane's room when he heard voices inside. He stopped to listen, but he could vaguely hear two people talking. A person began talking and he realized that it was Akane. The other person began to talk and he thought that the voice was quite familiar... _Ranma!! That creep!_ _What was he doing inside Akane's_ _room?!_ He couldn't resist eavesdropping on their conversation... So he opened the door a little bit and listened intently...  
  
"Oi! Akane!"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Well, umm..."  
  
"Well, I was just going to ask what happened to you during dinner. You bolted right out of the room. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, that... Nothing happened, really..."  
  
"Oh, ok then..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Well, umm... I've been wondering... Did you really mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"What? What did I say..."  
  
"Whe--, when you said that you wouldn't let anyone harm me..."  
  
"Cha! Why would I protect a tomboyish, non-cute girl like YOU?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes... I meant it... I wouldn't let anyone touch you, not now – not ever... Remember, you are my fiancée – even though our parents decided that..."  
  
He peeped inside and saw Ranma and Akane gazing at each other. Their eyes met and held... He then saw Ranma leaning towards Akane... _They're going to kiss!!_ he thought, panicking. Not wanting to be caught peeping at the two during their "intimate" moments... He then turned and ran away from the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth) _

_(And it makes me want to make you near me always)  
  
_She tried to pull away, but she couldn't... She was drowning in the fire of his eyes, and she was sinking fast. He leaned in towards her, and just when his face was just mere inches from hers, she heard something... She jerked her head towards the direction of the noise, and found her bedroom door slightly open... _Hmm... Weird. I'm sure I closed that earlier... _she thought  
  
She turned to look at Ranma and he too apparently heard the noise for he was looking at the door too... He then turned back to Akane, and saw that she was blushing...  
  
The shock of his actions has then sunk in and he said uncomfortably: "Well, umm... I gotta go..."  
  
"Yeah, see you then..." she replied rather shyly  
  
He turned to go, but she stopped him yet again.  
  
"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me earlier... Nobody has ever slammed their body on a concrete wall to protect me before..." she said and gave him a small smile  
  
"Sure, no problem... Don't mention it..." he said arrogantly before jumping from her window and disappearing into the night...  
  
_(I want to be near you always) _

_(I want to be near you always)  
_  
She stood up, and walked to her bed... She dropped herself on it and sighed... Ranma – you idiot... she said before falling into sleep filled with dreams of "him"...  
  
_(I want to be near you always)_  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
Hehe... finished!! So what do you guys think... I suggested this to a friend who immediately approved of it considering she's a Ranma-obsessed person... She was the one who wrote Akane's diary entry... But I edited it... Put a few sentences here and there... And there you have it! Akane's diary entry for that "fateful" day!! Poor Ryoga! My friend insisted that we put him in misery for a while... Considering he has feelings for Akane... Don't worry he'll have his fun, maybe later...  
  
So please don't forget to review me!! Comments? Suggestions? Anything?! : )  
  
Well, that's all for now... See ya guys on the next chappie... hopefully – that is.... : )


End file.
